


I am trained for any combat situation. If you're afraid I won't be able to keep up, don't be.

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Times, Inexperience, PWP, X6 is the quickest shot in the Commonwealth, awkward times, handjobs, its just a wholesome time all around, unnamed SS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He felt the shout build in his chest, a paralyzing sense of dread flooding his stomach, trained determination giving away to unbridled panic, but then the behemoth ripped its club out of the earth and pointed it straight out. And there she was.He was bizarrely reminded of the Nuka Cola rocket girl for a moment.





	I am trained for any combat situation. If you're afraid I won't be able to keep up, don't be.

**Author's Note:**

> is this my first time writing smut??? 
> 
> yes  
> yes it is

The Commonwealth was so full of destructive, filthy creatures, that X6-88 thought it was a wonder humanity hadn’t died out yet. Even here, on the relatively scenic country side (looking away from blown out houses and dead animals), there was no sign of hope. Everything was irradiated, everything was hostile, some things were so… _  
Massive._

The Behemoth was an affront to all life, X6 had decided. Giant, ugly, gnarled as an old tree. He had personally discovered that they looked no better up close when the one they were currently fighting had picked him up and roared in his face. He would have been ripped in half like a paper doll had it not been for his companion.  
  
He ducked just in time for the boulder to soar over his head. What on earth had inspired this thing to strap an old _shopping cart_ to its back and fill it with rocks? It was thundering towards him, wielding what looked like an uprooted tree, and X6 decided to get out of the way rather than waste more shots on it. This thing was a bullet sponge.

“Out of ammo!”

The cry came from behind him. He turned, and so did the behemoth.  
_Shit._  
He saw his companion, his director, his _mission_ throw aside her laser rifle and draw a pitiful knife from her inner pocket, diving behind a dilapidated house as a boulder flew her way. The stone dug a deep furrow into the ground as it landed.  
_Shit shit shit._

He ran towards the beast, attempting to distract it with some shots to the back, but it didn’t even notice. It roared. Time seemed to slow as it brought its improvised mallet down in the exact spot the director should be.

He felt the shout build in his chest, a paralyzing sense of dread flooding his stomach, trained determination giving away to unbridled panic, but then the behemoth ripped his club out of the earth and pointed it straight out. And there she was.  
He was bizarrely reminded of the Nuka Cola rocket girl for a moment. The director was clinging to the side of the club, her little knife held between her teeth, and to the confusion of both X6-88 and the behemoth, she got up and sprinted.   
She just sprinted down the tree.   
Straight for her enemy.  
The term “brass balls” came to mind as he watched her leap from the middle of the trunk and grab the knife from her mouth. It wasn’t that small, now that he looked at it, it was actually rather long and cruel looking, and it was headed straight for-

He heard a disgusting, wet squelch. Then a roar. Then the earth beneath him shook with the impact of the behemoth’s fall, his director’s knife (more like a sword) buried to the hilt in its eye, where it had gone straight into the brain.

It had all happened to fast, he hadn’t had time to shoot. The image of her soaring through the sky, a mere silhouette against the setting sun, was burned into mind as he got up on shaky legs and ran to her side.  
She looked like a god, then. Standing on the corpse of her fallen foe. Time stood still as he watched her, splattered with blood and retina, slowly straightening her back.

Then it all came rushing in.  
She threw her head back and _howled_ with laughter. She stomped her feet and spat at the dead mutant, throwing her arms up wildly, screaming in triumph.  
  
“Take _that_! Take that you _ugly fuck_! Hah! Aaa-hahaha, that’s Commonwealth justice for ya! Holy _shit_ , X6! Did you see?! Did you see me take down that thing?”  
  
He had seen, and he was speechless. He couldn’t pretend that he had never felt the rush of adrenaline before, despite his cool exterior, but he couldn’t imagine what she must be feeling right now. That move had been stupid, reckless, endangering the future of the Institute, and it had been… Glorious.

She grabbed him where he stood, balling up his courser uniform in both fists. She was shaking him like she wanted him to take part in the celebration. He couldn’t even speak.

“X6! God damn, did you see that? Did you?!”

She was so close he could feel her hot breath on his face. All thoughts seemed to have fled his mind, so instead he just observed and commented.  
  
“You’re injured, ma’am.”

He raised a meek hand and gestured to her neck, which was indeed bleeding from a shallow cut, but she just shook him again.

“Injured?! X6, that was amazing! I’d be _lucky_ to die right now!”

There was something in her voice. Something about her breath on his face, something about the wild, dilated pupils looking straight past his sunglasses and into his soul. Could she feel how his heart raced in his chest? Did she see the fear and admiration behind his façade? Did she lean closer on purpose, did her lips always look so flushed, did-

Oh. They seemed to be kissing.

More accurately, she was kissing him. X6 had never kissed anyone before, the thought had barely ever entered his mind in all his life, and so, he found himself woefully unprepared for it.  
It was… Warm, he supposed.  
Hard and soft at the same time. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed their faces together like the world was depending on it, and yet, he was frozen to the spot.  
He was painfully aware of how stiff he was, how awkward he felt, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to stop. He reached out to touch her, but his palms stopped and hovered above her waist like her body was going to burn him. His heart was beating like a frantic bird inside his ribcage. He could feel his pulse in his gums.  
_God, were kisses supposed to be this long?_

They separated with a big _pop_ , and X6 realized he had forgotten to breathe. He was also terrified to meet her gaze. However, when she cupped his chin and made him look at her, he didn’t find anger or disappointment at his poor performance.  
She was smiling.

“First kiss?” she asked. There was a promise of laughter playing at the edge of her lips.

“… Yes, ma’am.”  
He wanted to kick himself.

“Do you want a second one?”

Her posture was more relaxed now, her arms resting on his shoulders rather than he vice-grip from earlier. He could say no and this would be over. Like it never happened.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Turns out, kissing wasn’t that hard. He remembered to breathe for the second one, and by the third or fourth he had mastered the art of unclenching his fists. She let him lead, and soon they found themselves in the ruins of the farmhouse where she had taken cover just moments before. She pulled him by his uniform to a table, lips still locked, and jumped up to sit on it so their heights would be equal.

“Is this okay?” she murmured against his lips. She could have asked him to pull down the moon and his answer would have been the same.

“Yes.”

Now, the tongue thing, that was trickier. He had no idea what to do when she opened her mouth, and the feeling of her tongue touching his was so strange he froze again. God, she tasted _sweet_. How? How did that work? How did he taste? Was his breath bad?  
He tried to keep up but his hands were not cooperating, his mouth was suddenly foreign to him, it was like someone had switched out his body for a new and unfamiliar one.  
She, on the other hand, had full control. When their lips left each other there was a string of saliva still connecting them.

“Breathe, solider” she reminded him. He nodded. Then her hands, swift and dangerous and slick with blood, left his chest to travel further south. A siren was going on in his head.

“Ah- M-ma’am,” he started, but whatever he was going to say got stuck in his throat.

“Want me to stop?” she asked earnestly. She was looking at him now, the way only she looked at him, like the sunglasses weren’t even there and she could see everything he was thinking.

“No,” he said quickly. He finally managed to settle his hands on her waist, and it made her smile.  
_God,_ that smile. Maybe that was why she tasted so sweet.

Their lips met again, and X6 found it greatly preferable to trying to speak. There was so much to keep track of; breathing, his stiff hands, his stiff tongue, his stiff… Everything, come to think about it. His body felt feverish with all the attention. Her hands were beneath his coat now, sliding down his abdomen towards his zipper, and the ringing in his ears became a silent scream when her palm pressed against the tent in his pants. He stuttered and broke the kiss.

“Okay?” she whispered. X6-88 found he had ran out of words, but he did manage a nod.  
He couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t think. She mercifully pressed her face into his neck so he wouldn’t have to do either.  
_I am trained for every combat situation_ , he remembered himself saying right before the battle.  
_If you’re afraid I won’t be able to keep up, don’t be.  
_ They don’t teach you this at the institute.

Every little movement of her palm sent warmth radiating through his body. He had never offered much thought to things like romance, kissing and sex, but in those rare moments when carnal desires crossed his mind it was nothing like this. If he had to guess, he would have imagined his first time to be more… Collected. He wanted to be a little cooler, a little more impressive than the embarrassingly awkward display he was putting up now. His goddamn hands were not making things any easier, either.

She had one arm around his neck, which made it more or less natural to put his arm beneath it, resting on her waist, but the other one… Her other hand had unzipped his pants and was busy pulling out his aching cock, while _his_ other hand was just hanging by his side, fist clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Relax,” she mumbled, and the movement of her lips on his neck sent sparks down his spine.  
That was easy for her to say.

He had been silent up to this point, but when her hand pulled him free of his pants and closed around him he made a noise. Exactly what kind of noise he couldn’t tell. He leaned forward, into her hand, and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as she slowly started to stroke him.

“… Fuck.”  
It was the only word he could think of.

“Like it?” she asked, and he could hear the smile in her voice. _Yes,_ he wanted to say. _Yes, yes, yesyesyes_ -

They kissed again, and X6 was uncomfortably aware that he was losing the little control he had of his body. His tongue moved without his permission, his back arched into her touch, it felt like he was trying to eat her alive and that wasn’t what he wanted.  
_Get it together._  
Their noses were colliding. His sunglasses were hitting her in the face. He felt so stupid, so awkward, and the motion of her hand was building up inside him, like a bomb about to go off.  
_Oh fuck_. What was the etiquette in this situation? Was he supposed to warn her before he… Spent? Spilled? What was even the word for what he was experiencing? _Came_?

“M- Mmm…”  
  
He tried to pry their lips apart, but they were like magnets. His pulse sounded like a waterfall in his ears.  
  
“M- Ma’am, I- I’m going to-“

He couldn’t find the word in the jumble of his mind, but she could, and she pulled it right out of him.

“Cum, X6?”

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuuuuck_. He was going to hear her say that on repeat forever now. His hips bucked without his permission, and the kiss was no longer a kiss, more like a lifeline to the world around him. He tried to answer, but nothing was working.  
Everything was wrong and he was going to explode.

“Go on,” she purred.  
“C’mon, c’mon…”

He came.  
Too hard and too fast, vaguely aware of her hand cupping the head of his cock to catch the thick spurts. What had felt like a knot in his stomach suddenly became a tidal wave of pleasure, rolling through him from head to toe, leaving frayed nerves in its wake and utterly destroying his exterior. He somehow managed to shove his face into her throat to muffle the noises he was sure he must be making, because he couldn’t hear a thing over the ringing in his head. His face was burning. His palms were slick. When he finally came down from it he found himself panting like a dog against her skin.  
Which was… Red. Bruised. Oh god, had he bit her?

The fog that had been strangling his brain suddenly lifted, bringing back the rest of the world in a sudden, cold rush. He could hear himself clearly for the first time in what felt like a year. His knees were shaking and her embrace was the only thing keeping him upright.  
Fuck. Fuck, he had to sit down. This wasn’t working.

When he collapsed not-so-gracefully on the ruined floor, she was kind enough to scoot down and sit with him. It didn’t ease his embarrassment.  
His mouth was opening and closing like a fish on land.

“See?” she said, getting on her knees and trying to catch his eye.  
“Wasn’t so bad…”

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. He had bit her, he could see the half-moon mark on her neck, and the understanding, amused sort of voice she used was not making it better. He wanted to sink into the ground. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to wait for a second to catch his breath and do it all over again.

“I’m… Sorry, ma’am,” was all he managed to say. She smiled that smile. The one that tasted so good.  
“For what?”

He wasn’t sure.

She crawled on her knees to him and straddled his lap, pressing their noses together in a strangely affectionate, vulnerable gesture.  
He gasped when he felt her hand on him again, but she just tucked his rapidly softening cock back into his clothes and zipped it up for him.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. It’ll be easier next time.”

_Next time._

Suddenly he had a very good idea of what she had felt like when she took down that behemoth.


End file.
